Alphabet Drabbles
by goddessofsilvers
Summary: Short drabbles of Dramione. I needed a break from my long term stories and decided to create this little masterpiece of one shots that follow the alphabet.
1. A is for Apologies

Short drabbles of Dramione.

I needed a break from my long term stories and decided to create this little masterpiece of one shots that follow the alphabet.

* * *

A is for Apologies

* * *

Draco Malfoy did not apologize. Ever.  
Well, not ever.

Draco Malfoy only apologized to one person in his life and that was his mother. Narcissa Malfoy (née Black).

Anything else that apparently needed an apology, was given a curt nod and respectable silence. The _I'm Sorry_ never escaped his lips.

Unfortunately Hermione Granger did not hear about this golden rule. Practically the only rule that Draco Malfoy ever truly followed. Never apologize.

And because of his one golden rule, the Malfoy boy was receiving something only to be called the silent treatment.

Draco Malfoy had received the silent treatment many times before. It was actually a blessing to him, he never really liked people anyway.

But, again, this was Hermione Granger. The Hermione Granger who had been completely avoiding him and depriving him of her complete existence for only 3 days.  
3 days was all it took to break his one golden rule.

All for the damn vixen with too curly hair, brown hypnotizing eyes and the amount of attitude that you wouldn't believe was in such a small person.

Blaise Zabini was right. He was a dead man the moment he made her laugh. Listen to him, a sap.

It was on that dreadful third day that he stood in front of her dormitory and said those words he swore to never speak.

"I'm sorry."

Nothing. He got nothing except for the squeaks of her mattress as she moved. How she wound him up.

"I apologize for being an abosolute git and for almost murdering your cat."

This time he heard footsteps. He smirked in triumph but the door never opened once she stopped in front of it.

"You have to apologize to Crookshanks."

 _Apologize?! To a cat?!_ He almost groaned in annoyance but stopped himself knowing it would not buy him any favors. Running his hands through his hair and grinding down on his teeth, he thumped his head against the door.

"You are unbelievable." He muttered.

"I'm waiting Draco."

With a heavy sigh, he couldn't believe he was doing this, he looked at the small table next to her door to see the smug fur ball.

"I am sorry, Crookshanks."  
He should have murdered the cat when he had the chance.

A few moments passed before she finally opened the door to her room.

"Was it really that difficult?"

"Covering up a murder would have been simpler."

She rolled her eyes at his comment as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Apology accepted."


	2. B is for Between Bookshelves

B is for Between Bookshelves

(Fucking hell. Okay so there are a couple of things I have to say about this. One, this sort of turned a bit smutty but also fluffy and was originally suppose to involve IKEA bookshelves but that failed and turned into this. Two, just made me rewrite about more than half of this chapter although I was logged in and now this pretty much version dos and I am a bit pissed. Also that means I just wrote for a straight [Ha, I'm not though] hour and have nothing to show for it. Three, I am planning on trying to update this maybe once a week, hopefully the latest two weeks as it is still summer but school is just around the corner. Enjoy)

* * *

"I never took you as the type that broke into libraries for a snog."

"I never took you as the type that would agree."

6th year was a year that consisted of stress, attempted murder and utter fear. So yeah, Hermione Granger needed a good snog, deserved a good snog every once in a while. Even if the snog is from Draco Malfoy.

"A snog's a snog Granger, especially if it's from someone who knows what they're doing."

"Was that a compliment? From the Draco Malfoy?" She joked, as she loosened his tie for him.

"Don't get used to it." He murmured before pushing her up against the bookshelf and kissed her. Her hands moved instantly around him, one around his waist and the other at the back of his neck, running through the tufts of hair there. His hands were running up and down her sides before pulling her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and bring them even closer than before.

"I don't know." She said between breathes as he moved to kiss her jaw, "I like it when you say things like that."

"Really?" he whispered, "how about we play a game? For every compliment something comes off or somewhere gets a kiss. What do you think?" He pressed a kiss next to her ear and smirked when he heard her give a soft moan.

"Only if I'm not the only one losing clothes."

"I like your ideas." Even with only the pale light from moon, Hermione could see him smirk.

"That doesn't count Draco. You better play fair."

"I'd never cheat."

"Sure. But I get to choose what goes."

"Okay," he pressed a kiss to her neck, "Well, you're a brilliant snog."

"You said that already, cheat." She laughed as gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Try again."

"I think it counts, but I've got plenty more."

"I don't hear any."

"Well, I love the little noises you make when I kiss you," he pressed his lips right next to her ear, "Here." Her breath hitched, "And when I run my hands up and down here." His hands moved towards her thighs, going under her skirt and moving his fingers along the inside of her thighs.

"Fuck." She moaned, as he continued kissing her.

"Your turn." Draco answered cockily, he stopped kissing her but kept his hands under her skirt.

"Tease." She gave him a glare that would have been menacing if she weren't smiling, reaching back, she undid her bra and pulled it out of her shirt, letting it swing in his face before throwing it onto the ground.

"And I'm the tease." He groaned. "Next. I love your hands, their small and dainty but Merlin are they powerful." His face was pressed into her neck, pressing the occasional kiss as his hands kept running circles and slowly going higher.

"Shirt. Your shirt." Hermione gasped as she threw her head back against the bookshelf, her hands gripping his shoulder. "But keep your tie."Moving her hands to help him unbutton his shirt, she made sure to keep the already loosened tie around his neck as he shrugged of his button up off and returned his hands onto her thighs.

"Your hair," he moaned softly, "Thick with hundreds of curls I can tug," he did so as he left a quick kiss on her nose.This caused her to giggle as she pulled her head up to give him his kiss.

They continued their game as time passed until they ended up sitting on the library's floor, no longer caring about Draco's reward system. By now Hermione was in her knickers and Draco's shirt after they got rid of her skirt. Draco was just in his trousers, leaning against the bookcase with Hermione perched on his lap.

"Your laugh," Draco continued, he had realized he enjoyed complimenting Hermione, it made him realize all the things he enjoyed about her, all the things that made her, her, and made her, his. "It's a bit loud and giggly and sometimes you snort."

"That's just horrid." She groaned, embarrassed.

"I find it cute." He said against her neck as continued leaving kisses up and down it, while his hands massaged her sides. "Did I mention the way you smell? It's nice. I can never place what it is, something peachy I think or maybe oranges. No that can't be right," he muttered to himself, "still it always calms me, especially when it sticks to my clothes."

"I like how you smell two," she let out a soft giggle as he pressed his face more into the side of her face, "It's like too much tea and something woodsy. Not like cedar or grass but like dirt and flowers. I don't know what but it always makes me think of you."

"Do you mean Lavender, love?" She practically melted at the name, she loved the way he called her that, it was like receiving her favorite sweet or even one of his kisses that were always filled with so much intensity.

"That's it!" She whispered-shouted, although Filch had made his rounds earlier it was better to be safe in case someone was lingering. "Can you keep calling me that?"

"Love?" She nodded as she took one of his hands and compared it to her smaller ones. "Okay, love." He answered nipping at her ear as he tightened an arm around her waist.

"Continue," she told him, entangling their fingers together, "I never knew you noticed so much about me."

"Of course I've noticed," He almost sounded defensive to her, "I've noticed you since first year. The girl with the biggest hair I have ever seen and the brightest mind ever. But then the sorting happened, which wasn't as bad until Potter and I became enemies and then everything was messy. It's still a mess."

"Let's not talk about that, please." Hermione turned towards him and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. His eyes were shut tight and his whole body tensed but once she touched him, he relaxed instantly and sighed. "Right now we're Draco and Hermione, not Granger, not Malfoy. History doesn't exist, nor does the present. We are two idiots who for some reason ended up in a library together. Okay?"

He only nodded before opening his eyes and stared at her. "It's too bad you're a Gryffindor, Slytherin green looks amazing on you." He tried to laugh but she could still see how bothered he still was.

"You're lucky I like Slytherin green."

"I know, you like stealing my sweaters if the other night wasn't a hint. Got to say love, my heart stopped. You should wear my clothes more." He smiled at her before pushing some stray curls from her face and she smiled back.

And in between those bookshelves they sat there and continued to talk, with the occasional snog, while pretending not to be who they were at the moment. They were just two teenagers who had fucked up lives, who tried to pretend, even for a couple of hours in the shelter of books, that everything was okay.


	3. side note

Hello people who follow these fics I haven't written about in months.

I want to thank everyone who even read these very crappy pieces of work that I wrote a while back and would like to say sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

Truthfully I had no plan for any of these fics and was just writing, except for Alphabet Drabbles but then all my notes were deleted so that was great.

Anyway, I thought it would be nice to give you guys a heads up and warn you about what might happen.

I was hoping, planning on actually, on doing an outline for these fics and maybe work on them continuously this summer before my Junior year of HS.

I'm not sure if this will happen since I have a 600 page book and a bunch of articles and a paper to write on racism in american public schools (i think that's right).

So I need you guys to bear with me, give me some edits, comments, suggestions anything. DM or just comment that would be so much help.

Thank You Guys!!! Lots of Love from your favorite goddess/witch!


End file.
